


Legend of Sakuya

by Shadowking50



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:44:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8680996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowking50/pseuds/Shadowking50
Summary: The legend of a fusion that change the world.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I came up with this story idea when I was coming up with people to fuse Sakura with. Also, I get make fun of the series while doing this story. You can guess when Sakura and the person that she fused with become Sakuya by how Sakura is talking. 
> 
> I have a challenge to go with this story as the challenge is to have Sakura fuse with any female as the female can be from another series, the female can’t be Hinata since I don’t like her, the fusion must always have long hair and the hair must be either a mix of the two or pink with highlights, the fusion must always be with Naruto as the fusion can’t be with anyone else except for Naruto, the fusion will need to use both Sakura’s skills and the female’s skills, the fusion can’t date anyone before getting with Naruto and even after getting with Naruto as they can’t have a break up, and the story can happen at any time before the birth of the epilogue children as no epilogue children are allow in the story which mean that the story can take place after the fourth war, but that is the limit. Any stories that go past the limit can only do so if Sakura and Naruto are together or if they aren’t married and had children. Those are the only rules as you can go wild with anything else as what you do with the other characters are up to you, but I put the pairing rule since I would like to read some of these stories and I only read stories with Naruto and Sakura together and hate stories with either of the canon pairings or Naruto with a harem and Hinata is in the harem. One more rule about the challenge, Sasuke can never get with the fusion and you can’t fuse Sasuke with Naruto. You can have Naruto be the fusion, but it must be with a male that isn’t Sasuke or any of the males that were created after the fourth war. The same rules are given if Naruto is the fusion or if you have both Naruto and Sakura get into a fusion of their own, but not with each other. The final rule is that Naruto and Sakura can’t be the fusion as I want them to be together, but not as a fusion.

The final attack against Kaguya was about to happen as Naruto and Sasuke are about to hit Kaguya with the seal. Kaguya notices that Sakura is behind her and quickly does a jutsu before the boys could seal her. When the jutsu activated, Kaguya disappear in a flash as Team 7 are back in their dimension with the former Kages around them in a circle. “It looks like we were able to bring you back. Now the two of you will need to perform a jutsu to release the ones stuck in the cocoons,” Hagoromo Ootsutsuki said as he is able to show them how when something happen to Naruto as some chakra left Naruto and went somewhere. “Where did the chakra disappear to,” Hagoromo said as he notices that Naruto has lost the ability to use the Toad Sage mode and the Six Sage Chakra mode. “Hold on, where is your pink hair teammate?” Hagoromo asked as Naruto looks and notice that Sakura’s body seems to flicker a bit. “I am fine, just release the others from the cocoons so we can go home and bury the dead,” Sakura said as Naruto went to get closer. “Sakura, there is something really going on with your body. It is flickering more and more,” Naruto said before Sakura’s body stop flickering. 

“I am fine, we are fine, Naruto Uzumaki,” said what seems to be Sakura’s and someone else’s voice. “No that can’t be. Could mother have performed a fusion with that girl,” Hagoromo said as the former Sakura turns around. “Our name is Sakuya and you all will bow down to us,” Sakuya said as their bright pink hair grows to stop at their ankles, they have two all white eyes and a third eye on their forehead that has the Rinne-Sharingan, pale beige skin, red lipstick on her lips, and two horns on the top of her head that are shaped like bunny ears. The Rinne-Sharingan has nine black tomoes that have three on each of the three black circles that surrounds the red irises, black pupils, and stop on the red scleras as the third black circle separates the sclera from the iris, the second black circle is in the middle of the first black circle and the third black circle, and the first black circle surrounds the pupil. It has the powers of the Rinnegan and the Sharingan as it doesn’t have the weaknesses of the three doujutsus. “I see, but you are still weakened from the fusion so the two boys can just seal you again,” Hagoromo said as Sakuya laughs. 

“Stupid child, the Uzumaki lost the power to seal us because something took it from him. No, we will take care of you three then make our Zetsu army to take over the world. Huh, hey stop that,” Sakuya said as they seem to be fighting themselves with the right side of their body not moving. In the soul area of Sakuya, Kaguya has been punched in the face by Sakura. “I am not letting you take control of this body. You will release my friends and allies from those cocoons. After that, find a way to defuse us so I can have my own body back,” Sakura said as Kaguya laughs in her face. “Oh really, you are just a girl with no character development and we are just someone that randomly appeared and might be the reason why your pet Uchiha doesn’t get an axe through the neck. Fine, we’ll help, but we are staying in this fusion form since we like it,” Kaguya said as outside, Sakuya’s hands move through a bunch of hand seals. “Fine, but we are only doing this because those two agree to a deal,” Sakuya said as she finishes the hand seals and the cocoons start to open. Hinata is the first one of the people that were released to fall on her face. Sakuya laughs as this is funny to the two souls.

Here a little bit of information on Fusions, fusions are when two or more people fuse their bodies together to create a new one. That body is controlled by the souls in it as if a soul is dominating enough then the other soul or souls will not have much of a say in what goes on. The way that the fusion acts depends on the souls that make the body as the fusion might hate one person if both souls dislike that person. Anyway, the fusion will defuse if the souls are out of harmony with each other or if the souls just want to split. Sometimes a Fusion is permanent if it is done in a special way like the case with Sakuya. Now that information is out of the way, back to the ninjas.

“So, the one that is the ancestor of a bunch of clans is now fused with Sakura and this is their new body. What are we going to do with them,” Tsunade said as Sakuya is floating around helping people down from their cocoons with Naruto and the others. “I think that we should seal her since we don’t know if Sakura or Kaguya is the one controlling the body,” Oonoki said as Sakuya drops Kurotsuchi on Oonoki. “We can’t be sealed anymore because Naruto lost that power. We only agreed to help since Sakura like you all. Don’t forget that we were the ones that release from your prison. Also, we are two people so don’t use singular pronouns to talk about us,” Sakuya said as they float down. “It doesn’t matter since mostly all of Kaguya’s descendants are in Konoha. So, this will be a matter that the village will make a decision on,” Tsunade said as there are people looking around for the dead. “Also, your dimension isn’t the first to deal with Kaguya being free, but that doesn’t matter,” Sakuya said as she was bored. “So, Naruto, how about we clean this up and head home as we are hungry,” Sakuya said as the ninjas finish getting the dead. 

Days after all the funerals, Tsunade decided to call the council together to talk about Sakuya as Sakuya has been staying in Naruto’s new place. It would feel weird to stay with the Harunos and Sakura didn’t get a new place after the Pein attack. Right now, Sakuya and Ino are at a spa as Sakuya is telling Ino about Kaguya’s life before Kaguya lost her body. “So, would that mean that the other continents have their own system?” Ino asked as Sakuya wonders that too. “Well, we did want to take over the world so maybe they do as not everyone went the ninja route like this continent did. Also, we think we should call our continent by the name of Element,” Sakuya said as the two girls are relaxing in the sauna. “I thought that you would go after Sasuke-kun after you got that new form,” Ino said as Sakuya laughs. “We don’t want the Uchiha and from what we heard, he is still in that special prison cell. We know all about the rivalry that you had with Sakura and we must say that you two make us sick. We were a princess and still got shit done. You should know that princesses don’t do shit except for looking pretty for their kingdom and being seen in public. Anyway, while we are fused with Sakura, we decided to see if we can improve life around here. Also, who knows what might happen next since the ninja system is about to be destroyed,” Sakuya said as Ino glared at her. “The ninja system isn’t about to be destroyed, it just about to be more peaceful,” Ino said as she almost shouted. “Trust us, there will be more trouble and the villages are still recovering from that war. We would just watch and see what happens as we want to enjoy ourselves in this time,” Sakuya said as they relax. ‘I feel that Kaguya has more control of Sakuya than Sakura does. I wonder who Sakuya will go for since they spend most of their time at random places. It must be Kaguya wanting to see the modern world that must be stopping Sakuya from going after someone,’ Ino thought as she relaxes in the sauna too.

“What I am saying is that we need to put them in a CRA to make our village stronger than it was before. The children birth from the fusion bitch will have the powers of the most powerful clans,” Homura said as Tsunade sighs. “I like to see you try a CRA since Sakuya is half of Kaguya, who I have to remind you, is the first person to have chakra. There are no records on what Kaguya can do and now that she is fused with Sakura means there will be more time to ask about Kaguya’s past. What I want is to put them on a team with Naruto and another Chuunin since we still need to keep the ninja system going. I gotten word from our spies that people are starting to take advantage of the rebuilding of the villages to take over places. We need to stop some of them before things get out of hand. Also, there will be a date set for the trial of Sasuke Uchiha at the next meeting,” Tsunade said as she sighs. “I was hoping to get Sakuya to be part of the Hyuuga Clan by marrying them off to someone in the Main House,” Hiashi said as Tsunade just ignored him. “You wouldn’t even be able to touch them as Kaguya is the one that started the Uzumaki, Senju, Uchiha, Kaguya, and Hyuuga clans along with who knows how many other clans. Anyway, Lady Tsunade, we need to know about the work that is being done on the information about this mob boss that is attacking the Land of Waves. Since that place is close to Konoha, we need that information real soon,” Koharu said as she is smoking from a pipe.

“Our spies haven’t been working with us since Jiraiya died so we have no information about this mob boss. I will send a team to get the information about the boss and maybe take care of the problem at the same time. Next is the fact that we got reports that a group of rogues are looking to attack one of the major villages, but we don’t know which one yet. I will keep our ninjas posted and find out what I can about this group. And the last new problem is the fact that females are disappearing from a village leaving only behind some gold liquid. That isn’t much of a problem, but I will send a group of Shinobis (Male Ninjas) to look into this problem. That is all that I want to say for this meeting as you all can say what you want to discuss for the rest of the meeting,” Tsunade said as the Hiashi decided to try something. “I was wondering if you would agree to a contract between Naruto and Hinata for them to be marry in two or three years,” Hiashi said as Tsunade just refuse the request. “Naruto has other things to deal with and we have to worry about people being angry from the fact that the Jinchuurikis are the cause of the war. I will not want to tie down any of our ninjas at this time. We need their strength and I don’t want to have bloody children of our greatest ninjas being used to make money and rebuild clans. Even I must do something and that I will like to have names for who will be the sixth Hokage. The names will be due by the end of November,” Tsunade said as she sat down. 

At the same time of the meeting, Hinata is making a red scarf for Naruto as Hanabi walks into the room. “Ok, I really have to ask why are you making a scarf for someone that plainly told his own father that Sakura-san was his girlfriend?” Hanabi said as Hinata ignored her sister. “Whatever, I go and see how Neji is doing since you didn’t visit him after he risk his life to get you and Naruto out of the way of an attack that could killed him. Also, I am going to see if Sakuya can tell us more about the Byakugan as they have Kaguya inside of them,” Hanabi said as she left Hinata’s room to visit Neji. ‘Also, why didn’t sister just grab Naruto and jump out of the way since she had enough time to do that,’ Hanabi thought as she walks.

Back at the meeting, Inoichi has finished talking about how the Yamanaka Clan finished rebuilding their compound and that some of their clan members are heading off to explore the world. “I believe that is everything that needs to be said. If anything comes up than I will call another meeting. So, you are all dismiss for now as I must get these missions ready,” Tsunade said ending the meeting. 

Tsunade head back to her office and sat down in her chair. “I used a lot of chakra during that fight with Madara and my body still hurts from being cut in half,” Tsunade said as she got up and went through the door to a different door in the manor. “I thought that I would never need to use this again so soon, but I am going to need use it now. It was lucky that Danzou died before he could check the Hokage Manor as I had to use this after the battle with Pein,” Tsunade said as she looks at a tree with a female embedded inside of it. Shizune is there too as the right side of her body is covered in white bubbly goo as she is there for a reason. “I didn’t think that you were having problems with your body, but I had been wrong a few times. Anyway, you should go and be reborn as I can handle my rejuvenation on my own,” Tsunade said as Shizune walk over to a set of two trees as one tree has a female embedded and one tree has a male embedded into it. “Hello, mother and father,” Shizune said as she steps into a cocoon ending the life of the current Shizune. The cocoon melted down the remains of Shizune as a new cocoon dropped from the middle of the set of trees as it began to grow. Tsunade look at the cocoon that she is in front and went inside as the female that is embedded in the tree starts to lose her beauty and starts to age to be around the age of an old woman. The cocoon open as Tsunade came out refreshed and a little better since she drained the female of her life force. “It should be a few days before she disappears from the tree then I just get Shizune to find a new one,” Tsunade said as Shizune’s cocoon opens up revealing a new nude Shizune as she falls out of the cocoon.

“I really need to put something under this area in the future. Oh, Lady Tsunade, we need to get going,” Shizune said as she got dressed and left with Tsunade. Tsunade can get the full rejuvenation from the trees since she is from the Senju Clan as Shizune is an advance form of a Zetsu. The Senju Clan took Shizune’s parents and embedded into a set of trees to see if they can make a human being. Their experiments didn’t get results at first, but they were able to make more improvements and the first Shizune. The first Shizune didn’t last long, but they did learn how to make human beings and learned that they can make the new Shizune have the memories of the old Shizune. Tsunade decided to make Shizune, her apprentice to keep a watch on her and study more of her growth. Right now, the two went back to the Hokage room as Tsunade sighs. “I still wonder why you didn’t just use some of those kunoichi that are a part of Naruto’s generation to be your sacrifice,” Shizune said as Tsunade was reading a report. “Because, they were all weak and only now are they going to get weaker to the point that Naruto and Sasuke will have to do everything. I will keep using the females that you find for me as I must worry about the village. Keep an eye on Sakuya as I fully don’t trust them and I don’t want their powers to fall into the wrong hands. Maybe, we can hook them up with Naruto to take care of the other problem. The village will want me to bring the Uzumaki Clan back once they see that there are still two members in Konoha that can breed. I still need time to learn the secret to eternal youth as my spies are close to finding the spring of youngness,” Tsunade said as she burns the files on a female named Natsuhi who was the female that she just killed to get her youth back. “I will get my eternal youth, no matter what happens to anyone else,” Tsunade said as she looks through some files on females.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The name for the continent that Naruto takes place on is from stories by Cmartin-Panda-Productions over on Fanfiction dot net. The idea that there are other continents are from different fanfics that I had read and canon information. Also, Sasuke being in prison is because of the fact that Sakuya saved everyone from the cocoons and that in my stories, Sasuke killed Konoha ninjas during his time away from Konoha. I don’t like anything that happen during the fourth ninja war and feel that Madara and Kaguya were added to keep Sasuke alive. I believe that Kaguya would speak with the royal ‘we’ since she is a princess of a kingdom. Also, I changed some things that happen during the war like that Neji was smart and move the two out of the way of the attack that killed him in canon as I think that was still a dumb way for Neji to die. I reread the chapter that featured Neji’s Death and my little comment about Hinata from Hanabi is referring to that chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I would like to say that I would tell when I am going to take a break as I haven’t been working on stories as much as I want to. So, I will put the stories that I am taking a break on in my profile or just tell if I am taking a break as a writer on my profile. I will try to keep working my stories during any break, but I do have a job and need to worry about other things.
> 
> The arc villains in this story are picked for the first part of the story, but Tsunade might or might not be an arc villain for the second part of the story which will be when I get to some of the villains that I teased in the meeting, but didn’t feature in the first part. The thing with the trees are a reference to something that I read a while ago about a tree being used to create life. I just gave this ability to the Senju Clan since nothing is done with the clan as I said that I am going to try something with the other clans in the Naruto world. I decided to take care of some of the plot holes in canon relationships in my stories as you will see in this chapter.
> 
> I just found out that Kaguya has been change from being a human to being an alien and that the God Tree is just the Tree of Might from the Dragon Ball film of the same name. I believe that ruins a lot of the Naruto lore since it was better to not have the Naruto world be just Earth, but with some changes. So, I am not going to care about anything that I add to my stories since the extended Naruto Universe (Which is whatever is added after the Fourth War ended) wants to make Kaguya be an anti-hero. 
> 
> Thanks to the dimension crap that been revealed in sequels to Naruto, I now am working on two multiverse tournament fics for Naruto as one will have characters different Naruto Universes and the other will have Naruto characters with abilities from other series that are from a fusion of that world and the Naruto world. Most of these will be from my stories and others will be from universes that the readers made. So, you have from now until the end of this story to send me your Naruto characters. They can be original characters or different versions of characters as I will always make any version of Naruto be with any version of Sakura.
> 
> Also, if you have any questions about what I am going to do with the tournament fics or any problems with the challenge that I put in chapter 01 that isn’t about me not wanting to have certain characters in the fusions then you can leave a review or PM me at Fanfiction dot net as my username is Shadowking50 there.

Sakuya is eating with Tenten as Tenten is talking about the odd visitor to Neji’s room. “The thing is that I don’t know who she is, but she is a Hyuuga Clan member as she greeted Hanabi with respect before leaving. Maybe Neji has a girlfriend that he never told the team about. Anyway, I started to learn to make some weapons from this metal that my mom found. It will be needed as the number of rogue elements has increased since the end of the war,” Tenten said as Sakuya figured that out. Inside of Sakuya’s soul area, Kaguya is watching something as Sakura is sleeping. “Hmm, we will have to talk with her about this after she gets up. This needs to be done in order for the fusion to not fight back against the two of us,” Kaguya said as she keeps eating and watching what seems to be a movie or something. Sakuya and Tenten are talking about their teammates and friends.

“I heard that Naruto started to train again as he wants to master the regular Sage Mode. There is a rumor that the Kaguya Clan might still be around, but they are going around using a different name. Lady Tsunade will be handing out new missions soon to deal with the mess that the war made. The villages are still recovering and repairing the damage done by the Infinite Tsukuyomi,” Tenten said as Sakuya finished her food. “We understand, but we need to go somewhere as it is important to us,” Sakuya said as she left Tenten after saying good bye.

Sakuya sat down on a bench as this is the one that Sakura sat on during the talk with Sasuke who was really Naruto. In Sakuya’s soul area, Sakura is wondering why Kaguya brought Sakuya to this bench. “We notice something in your memory of the talk with Sasuke and we think that you will need to examine what happened that day. So, tell us how the talk went and we will analyze what you tell us during the story,” Kaguya said as the scene in the soul area change to the memory. The memory played as Sakura is telling Kaguya about it as it got to the part that the fake Sasuke left and the real Sasuke appear. “Wait, there is something that we notice and we think that you missed something that was really in plain sight. The Sasuke that left was holding his stomach in pain because of something, but the Sasuke that appeared after that doesn’t seem to have any stomach pain. Sakura, we believe that the first Sasuke had to be someone else. We are going to rewind the memory and listen to the way that the fake Sasuke talked,” Kaguya said as she does that and listen to the fake Sasuke talk with memory Sakura. She then pays attention to how the real Sasuke talked and notice that the two speak in different ways. “We think that the answer must be gotten from Naruto as the topic that was brought up was about him anyway,” Kaguya said as Sakura notice that too. The Sasuke that talked with her that day was asking about how Sakura feels about Naruto and she noticed that the fake had a sad face for a few seconds after Sakura said how annoying Naruto was to the fake. “No, I think that the fake had to be Naruto and we just need to make him say it himself by choosing our words carefully. Naruto might not be smart, but he can tell if we are trying to get info out of him. No, that won’t work, Kaguya if you know any truth serum jutsus then use one on Naruto when we get him here. I know of a way to get Naruto here and that is when we will use the jutsu,” Sakura said as Kaguya agreed with her.

Sakuya left the bench to go and find Naruto meanwhile, Tenten is working with Naruto on a weapon design. “I still say that it should look like the blade is a tongue coming out of the toad’s mouth,” Naruto said as Sakuya finally found him after an hour of searching. Sakuya asked Naruto to follow them as they head back to the bench as Sakuya sighs. “Naruto, we want to know something about what happen on the day that your team were selected,” Sakuya said as they look at Naruto. He wonders what he would say when Sakuya does their jutsu. Sakuya inject Naruto with something as Sakuya waits for Naruto to answer their question. “I beat Sasuke up then transformed into him to talk with Sakura. I then told Sakura that her forehead was beautiful and I wanted to kiss it. The sad thing is that I most likely set up Sakura’s hopes that she will get Sasuke by being him and being nice to her that day. It is weird that she always liked him no matter what he did and didn’t do to her,” Naruto said under the influence of the jutsu. 

“Maybe, but you won’t have to worry about that now since Sakura is inside of us now. I am sure that she would have forgiven you for making her have feelings for something that was fake. Anyway, we need to get going,” Sakuya said. “That is the other thing, now that she is fused with Kaguya. I don’t know if I can get Sakuya to like me since they have someone that doesn’t know me and Sakura. I will try to win their heart and master the regular sage mode since my work isn’t done yet,” Naruto said as Sakuya smiled before leaving. “That jutsu was useful and we learned about what happen during that day. We wonder why you didn’t notice the difference between the two versions of Sasuke at that time. Must be because of how one dimensional your character is,” Kaguya said as Sakura glares at her and went to another part of the soul area. “Well, at least we don’t have to worry about someone from another dimension coming to attack us right,” Kaguya said as she laughs.

In the Land of Sound, Orochimaru is working on a dimensional gate as he wants to get his own seed of the God Tree. “Once I get this going than I won’t need those experiments that I have in the lower rooms. Now everything will be in place soon as I just need that girl to work with me,” Orochimaru said as he went to the person in a tube next to the dimensional gate. The female is Kurumi Ootsutsuki as she told Orochimaru that she came from a dimension that been destroyed an Uzumaki with yellow hair. “I wonder why she said that Naruto destroyed her dimension when he is too much of a goodie brat to even kill someone. He only killed Kakuzu by accident and he didn’t even know about the damage that his jutsu did. I wonder what would have happen if he did kill Nagato,” Orochimaru said as he turns on the machine as Kurumi screams as the gate starts to make a portal appear until the portal disappear and Kurumi stops screaming. “Well, I guess I have to make some changes to the machine as she can stay in there. Kabuto should be back with those villagers as that should be enough to make a fruit once I get the seed,” Orochimaru said as he left the room. 

“He won’t win and when I get out here, I will find a way to get a warning to Konoha. Maron Uzumaki will come here and kill anyone that gets in her way of getting more Fruits of the God Tree. The other way to make a fruit is to drain the chakra from the world to make fruits as a total of ten fruits can be made before the world and the people on it dies,” Kurumi said as she is about to pass out. “I wonder why Orochimaru have such a cutie in here,” said a voice from the shadows as a female in a nurse’s outfit looks at Kurumi. “Kabuto-kun is being evil again and Mother won’t like that. I guess that I will have to kill him when I can. But I am not going to leave without a prize. I be back for you later,” the female said before she disappears leaving no clues that she was there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Some more development for the one-dimensional Sakura and the intro to the first villain.


End file.
